


Sneaking Around

by Thisismycanon



Series: Kakarin Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, KakaRin, Sexual Humor, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismycanon/pseuds/Thisismycanon
Summary: All Kakashi wants to do is molest his girlfriend and be molested in peace





	Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of the KakaRin Drabble collection I’ve decided to post. I couldn’t decide on one AU and didn’t want to commit to a new longfic, so drabbles it is. Some will be in-universe, if none of the team died (like this one), and others will be AUs, of many different types. If you have a suggestion or request, feel free to reach out on my tumblr, @myrivalshipkakavege, and I’ll consider adding it.

Kakashi’s heart, beating furiously in his chest, couldn’t keep up with Rin’s fingers clawing desperately at his clothing. Her nails scratched his sides as his shirt was torn over his head, but he was far from caring about the mild pain. Her other hand was already wrist-deep in his pants, her fingers curling around his dick, the pressure she applied drawing a strangled gasp from his lips. Kakashi squeezed the sweat-slicked, silky mound of flesh in his palm, flicking Rin’s hardening nipple with his thumb. He used his other hand to angle Rin’s jaw, giving him deeper access to twine his tongue around hers. 

By the time she had his pants down to his knees, his senses had nearly stopped stretching out to their surroundings. It was a wonder he noticed the creak of wooden floor, the tiny patter of feet so light they were hardly detectable even with their lack of stealth. Rin’s fingers tugged through Kakashi’s hair, pulling him deeper into their kiss until he pulled away. He felt the sting on his scalp when her fingers refused to relent.

“Rin.”

She smothered his objection with her hot mouth caressing and rubbing intoxicating softness against his lips. Kakashi groaned.

“Rin,” he hissed.

When he seized her by the shoulders and pushed her away sharply, Rin froze. He couldn’t see her here in the darkness, but he could feel that every one of her muscles had stilled. Even her heavy breathing had gone as silent as his. Their silence would not alert anyone of their position - anyone who hadn’t already heard them anyway. Kakashi sniffed, determining if anyone’s scent lingered beyond those of the two of them. His tension increased. He detected a very familiar scent, one which belonged here, but not this heavily, not now.

Rin drew herself closer, pressing her bare chest and slick abdomen against Kakashi’s bare skin, her heat reigniting his desire and reawakening the extremity that had started to go down at the thought of intrusion. Kakashi panted in her ear, which seemed to alert Rin to what she was doing. She was shifting away from him when there was a click at Kakashi’s elbow. 

“No, wait, don’t-“ was their only warning from the outside.

Light permeated the closet, a blinding flash that tapered off to reveal the hall and its juvenile inhabitant.

“No!” Rin cried, too late.

Kakashi had raised his mask with lightning speed and tossed Rin’s shirt at her fast enough for her to shield her gorgeous breasts from innocent blue eyes, but their compromising position held as the boy at knee’s height looked them up and down. As Naruto squinted, scrunching his little face in that disgruntled expression only a three-year-old could pull off, his father stepped up behind him, sporting rosy cheeks and a grimace.

Minato-Sensei shook his head. “I can’t believe this. In my house?”

“What are you two doing in the  _ closet _ ?” Naruto blasted before turning to his father, tugging on his white robe. “What are they doing, Daddy?”

“What else do you do in a closet?” Kakashi asked with an eye-creasing smile, as if it was obvious, because a  _ baby _ , even the hokage’s, couldn’t possibly understand this. “We’re playing hide and seek.”

Rin giggled nervously, her warm breath fluttering against Kakashi’s throat. “Right. He found me!”

Minato-Sensei slapped a palm over his burning red face. “Please get out before I have to explain this to Kushina.”

“I’m  _ so _ sorry, Minato-Sensei,” Rin said as she miraculously struggled back into her blouse without revealing herself while Naruto’s greedy little devil eyes were on Kakashi’s girlfriend the whole time. “Please don’t tell Kushina. We won’t let it happen again.”

“You let Naruto find you,” Minato-Sensei deadpanned.

His shoulders drooped as he stepped out of the way to let Kakashi slip out. With Rin in his wake, Kakashi pulled his pants up with more stealth than he’d managed in his efforts to molest Rin in the closet.

“ _ Naruto _ ,” Minato-Sensei repeated for excruciatingly humiliating emphasis.

As if to expound on their humiliation, the  _ worst person in the world _ chimed in with guffawing laughter from behind the kitchen wall. “Stupid Kakashi, I can’t believe  _ you _ slipped up so badly!”

“Hey, Moron,” Kakashi called to the other side of the wall with a smile as he adjusted his shirt and tousled his hair, “you realize you’re calling Rin stupid, too, don’t you?”

Obito jumped out from behind the wall, his eyes bulging and jaw dropping as he set his eyes on Rin. “That’s not true! I didn’t mean-“

Rin put a hand on his shoulder as she combed her fingers through her silky brown locks with her other hand. “It’s okay. I know your routine with Kakashi enough now to know better than to let any of it offend me, Obito.”

“Oh, good,” Obito sighed.

Rin narrowed her eyes, her fingers whitening at the knuckles as she held Obito’s shoulder. “You weren’t  _ watching _ us, were you?”

“O-of course not!”

“That’s funny,” Kakashi said, knowing Obito was lying through his teeth and nothing would be better now than watching Rin make him pay for this, “because I  _ know _ Naruto never would’ve found us on his own, and Minato-Sensei values his life too much to let Kushina find out he let  _ this _ happen.”

Obito managed to glare at Kakashi while sending a nervous smile to his other onlookers.

“Obito,” Rin growled.

Obito’s eyes darted to Rin as his eyebrows bowed. “Sorry?”

“If you’re sorry,” Minato-Sensei said as he stooped to lift Naruto by the armpits and present him in front of Obito, “ you should be happy to watch him for the rest of the night while I get back to the office.”

Obito took Naruto with horror in his eyes as Naruto beamed. “B-but...Kushina…”

“Is off on a mission and won’t be back until tomorrow,” Minato-Sensei said.

Naruto squealed and clapped his hands. “You spend time with  _ me _ , Big Brother Obito!”

Kakashi smiled as he watched Obito’s bottom lip quiver, his eyes dilating while staring into Naruto’s gleeful gaze. As Kakashi snorted triumphantly, Rin’s fingers flew to his side, giving him a sharp pinch. He winced, but held his tongue before he might have given Obito a chance to mock him. Instead, he casted his girlfriend a sideways glare.

“You two should have lots of fun together,” Rin said, smiling at Obito and Naruto.

“Yes,” Minato-Sensei said. “Thank you for looking out for him, Obito.”

Kakashi flicked his gaze to the clock on the rear wall. “Well, I guess it’s time for me to report for ANBU duty.”

“Already?” Rin pouted, shooting her bottom lip out adorably. “Can we finish this later?”

Kakashi smirked as he leaned into Rin’s ear, glad no one could see his expression behind his mask. “I’ll be glad to pick up where we left off, Snookums.”

Rin giggled and batted him away. “Don’t call me that. Okay. Later.” Her face reddened when she met his eyes. “I can’t wait.”

“Oh, brother,” Obito groaned, hoisting Naruto onto his hip before shooting a look at Minato-Sensei. “I can’t believe you let these two talk about making out in front of your son, Sensei.”

Kakashi turned a withering glare to the gleaming curiosity becoming evident in Naruto’s big blue eyes. “Some of us manage to be  _ subtle _ , Obito. You should try it sometime.”

“Oh,” Obito snarked, making a face at Kakashi’s back. “Like  _ that’s _ one I’ve never heard before!”

Kakashi laughed as he reached for the front door. He paused with the knob between his fingers to call over his shoulder, “Hey, Obito. If you want a second look, we’ll be in my apartment later.”

“Kakashi!” Rin snapped.

“Rin,” Obito called as Rin pushed the front door open and sunlight spilled across her pretty face, “you better look out for your bastard boyfriend or someone’s going to strangle him out of pure hatred someday.”

When Kakashi turned his eyes to Obito, his friend sent him a smile and a wink. Kakashi chuckled. Maybe he pushed the limits a little bit, but these days, there was nothing more fun than getting a rise out of Obito. 

Nothing more fun, except being with Rin.

Kakashi turned his eyes to her as soon as they’d waved their goodbyes and shut the door behind them. Refusing to miss his chance while there were no witnesses around, he slipped his mask down and pecked her on the lips, a quick, forceful kiss. By the time he slid his mask over his nose again, Rin was grinning from ear to ear and looking up at him with those big brown eyes and incredible lashes. Kakashi couldn’t believe he had refused to acknowledge her feelings for him, thinking it would hurt Obito. But all Obito wanted was for Rin to be happy. He’d learned that Rin’s feelings for Kakashi went much deeper than they first appeared. Kakashi loved  _ Rin _ now more than life itself.

He would tell her that tonight, too - after they finished what they’d started in the closet.


End file.
